Telecommunication systems utilize fiber optic cables and/or copper cables to interconnect pieces of telecommunications equipment. The pieces of equipment are often mounted to telecommunication racks, cabinets, or other framework structures. Because of the large number of cables associated with such systems, effective cable management is crucial. Ease of cable organization and cable management adaptation are factors related to effective cable management. When routing optical fibers and other cables such as copper wires, it is desirable that a routing system will be readily modifiable and adaptable to changes in equipment needs.
Certain types of cable management systems may be located between adjacent first and second telecommunications racks, wherein the telecommunications racks are configured to receive a variety of telecommunications components. Examples of such telecommunications racks to which cable management systems can be mounted are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,051; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008/0050084; 2006/0228087; and U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 61/212,920, entitled CABLE MANAGEMENT ARRANGEMENT WITH FINGER SETS, filed Apr. 16, 2009, which are all incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Other cable management/routing systems may include components, such as trough members and couplers, for defining the cable routing paths. Such trough members may be joined together by couplings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,067,678; 5,316,243; 5,752,781; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0032280; and U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 61/170,857, entitled OFFSET SLOTTING FOR CABLE TROUGH MEMBER, filed Apr. 20, 2009 (now U.S. application Ser. No. 12/763,262, filed Apr. 20, 2010), describe cable routing systems that include a plurality of trough members and couplers, which are all incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
In general, conventional arrangements for managing cables can be improved.